


Forehead Kisses

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelsy Nonsense, Posting here for Posterity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: So this was a thing I wrote, that was inspired by a post by one of my faves on Tumblr. Am cross posting to here for posterity.(Translation - It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. You are safe with me, you are always safe with me.)





	Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing I wrote, that was inspired by a post by one of my faves on Tumblr. Am cross posting to here for posterity.
> 
> (Translation - It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. You are safe with me, you are always safe with me.)

Original Post by [@whyisbuckyso](https://tmblr.co/msZ-KeCsMbH-YFsWSdG4OZA) - why do i have the feeling that the first time someone gives bucky a temple kiss or like a forehead kiss he’d probably have a breakdown because as we’ve been shown, he isn’t used to gentleness in that area.

My addition -

* * *

 

Bucky isn’t quite yet awake, it’s still early in the morning, and the sun is still dawning on the horizon. There’s a quiet calmness to the morning, one that Bucky hasn’t felt or heard in a long while. Missions, training and therapy have kept Bucky from Y/N, and this was the first morning he had actually woken up next to Y/N in months. Turning to his side to look across at his lover, he can’t help but smile sleepily. She looks like an angel, hair splayed out around her had like a halo, the early morning sun on her face making her skin look radiant. Bucky can’t help but reach out, and move a stray strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The gesture causes her to stir, but she doesn’t wake. She snuggles closer, her body tucked up against Bucky’s, one leg thrown over his, a hand resting on his heart. A smile forms on her lips, before she sighs, a sound that causes Bucky’s heart to flutter. It’s a content sigh, one that Bucky loves to hear, Y/N’s sighs are like the sweetest melody. 

As Bucky’s heart flutters, Y/N shifts upwards, and without opening here eyes, places a kiss on his forehead. The kiss lasts no longer than a second, but that fleeting touch sends Bucky reeling. No one has ever kissed Bucky on the forehead, not even when he was younger, before he became the Winter Soldier. His Ma used to kiss him on the cheek, or ruffle his hair, but never a kiss to the forehead. The gentleness of it all, makes his head spin, and he can feel his chest constrict as he tries not to freak out. Y/N must sense his internal turmoil, as she pulls him closer still, practically wearing him as a second skin. A hand runs through his hair, an arm wraps round his frame, tracing soothing patterns on his back. It’s Y/N who speaks first, her words slightly muffled due to speaking into Bucky’s chest, but to Bucky, they are clear as day. 

_“Vse v poryadke, ya ne sobirayus’ prichinyat’ tebe bol’. Vy v bezopasnosti so mnoy, vy vsegda v bezopasnosti so mnoy.”_

 


End file.
